Escapada de Hermanos
by Ro-Ro Hale
Summary: –Gemeli…–/–¿Estás jugando?–/–¿Jugarías conmigo?–/–Rosalie, ¿Estás jugando verdad?–/–¿Porque te robas a mi esposa, si tu ya tienes una?–/  Regalo para mi Gemelii Natt por su cumpleaños... OOC OS VAMPIROS Jasper&Rosalie


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer.

**Nota de autor: **bueno este pequeño One Shot, es un regalo para mi amada gemelii Natt... Chica eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido en este ultimo año.

ahora hablando de shot, es un poco bastante OOC y es medio disparatado... Este shot fue inspirado por una nota hecha por mi gemelii para mi =P

Las dejo leer ahora

Besos

* * *

><p><strong>Escapada de Hermanos<strong>

**by Ro-Ro Hale  
><strong>

¡Dios!... Esta casa era un caos. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto, sé que llegar a los 100 años era una azaña para un humano común; pero ¿para nosotros?... un simple día más en nuestra vida eterna.

Mí amada esposa se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro, arrastrando a la pobre bella de aquí para haya. Mi pequeña sobrina estaba más que encantada, corriendo detrás de su mamá y tía. Estaba riéndose de las caras que hacia la pobre Bella. Lo que le esperaba al chucho si Nessie seguía juntándose con Alice y Rosalie.

Me preguntaba cómo habían logrado que Emmet se llevara a Rose. Se supone que ella estaba molesta con él por el chaparrón* que le monto en pleno aeropuerto, cuando regresamos de Alemania.

**Flash Back**

El día había comenzado normalmente aburrido. Carlisle estaba como era costumbre en el hospital de Forks haciendo guardia. Esme junto a Bella, se encontraban en la cocina preparando y tratando _sin nada de resultados_ que Nessie comiera algún tipo de alimento humano. Edward junto con Emmet se fueron a cazar, algo extraño estaba pasando con esos dos, Edward estaba nervioso, ansioso y ¿lujurioso?... Uhmm sé que nunca me equivoco; pero notar ese sentimiento en Edward junto a Emmet… me daba escalofríos solo pensarlo.

Alice se hallaba saltando de un lado a otro, hablando sola de cómo iba a hacer su maratón para el día de hoy. Amaba mucho a mi esposa; pero había días en que me mareaba. Tenia días en los que prefería la tranquilidad y justamente este era uno de esos días.

Otra persona que no ayudaba para nada mi estado de ánimo era Rosalie. Parecía león enjaulado. Se notaba que le hacía falta Emmet para lograr entretenerse.

Ya me encontraba al borde. La sobre excitación de mi esposa, la frustración de Esme y Bella, la necedad de Nessia _se había ganado ese apodo a pulso_ y el desespero de Rose; estaba haciendo estragos en mi ser.

Estaba a punto de explotar cuando sentí que los sentimientos de Rose cambiaban, ahora eran felices pero morbosos. No tenía idea de que iban sus pensamientos; pero de seguro no eran nada bueno. La vi entrando al salón y a penas se fijó en mí, el lance una mira de auxilio que ella entendió a la perfección.

En ese momento estaban saliendo Esme y Bella de la cocina. Los sentimientos de Rosalie cambiaron a esperanza y luego a maldad. Ya había encontrado la solución. Como adoraba a mi gemela. Me había rescatado de una tarde de tortura.

Rose se acercó a Alice tratando de parecer desinteresada y le susurró al oído. – Lastima que tengas que soportar el mal humor de Jazz, cuando tenemos en frente un llamado de auxilio a la moda. – dijo con una pequeña risita. – Cuídate mucho Allie; pásala bien y tráeme algo verdaderamente lindo. – dijo en un tomo más alto.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bella con Nessie y se pusieron a jugar.

– ¿Jazz? – voltee la mirada hacia mi esposa.

– Dime –

– Es que Rose me dijo algo que de verdad me llamo la atención –

– Y eso ¿seria? –

– Es que de verdad me gustaría cambiar de compañero de compras. Tú de por si estás bien vestido… así que ¿Me puedo llevar a Bella? –

– Claro que si amor – ese momento fue el más alegre de ese día. Cruce una imperceptible mirada con mi "gemela".

A Bella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, fue jalada por Alice hasta los autos en menos de dos segundos. Ahora estaba feliz; pero me di cuenta que nos habían dejado a cargo de la pequeña Nessie. Las cosas no iban a hacer tan tranquilas después de todo.

– ¿Vamos al Port Angeles? – pregunte no muy seguro. No quería estar rodeado de tantos humanos; pero estábamos con Nessie así que no podíamos hacer más nada.

– Bueno – me contesto sin mucho ánimo.

Subimos a su habitación en busca de su bolso. Nessie con su ingesta de azúcar _no pregunten de donde lo saco_ entro corriendo a la habitación de Rosalie y termino atascada en la alfombra y de boca contra el piso _lástima que Bella le heredara lo patosa a la niña_. Rose la veía con ganas de asesinarla, ya que había tirado todo lo que estaba encima de su burro.

De repente la mirada asesina cambio por una picara. Algo ya estaba tramando.

– Gemeli… ¿Qué te parece un concierto en Alemania? –

– ¿De qué hablas? – algo en su mirada no inspiraba mucha confianza.

– De tomar el jet e ir a Alemania a un concierto Fabuloso… – por poco me restriega en la cara un folleto. Leí rápidamente lo que este decía y me asombro lo que me estaba proponiendo.

– ¿Estás jugando? – pregunte escéptico.

– ¿Jugarías conmigo? – dijo moviendo sus cejas coquetamente.

– Pero… ¿y Nessie? –

– ¡Dah!... Vendría obviamente con nosotros – contesto rodando los ojos.

– Rosalie, ¿Estás jugando verdad? –

– Hombre de poca fe– dijo rodando los ojos – ¿Qué tiene?... Acaso ¿tienes algún mejor plan, que jugar con tus consolas o aburrirte hasta que llegue alguien? – con eso me convenció.

– ¿Qué necesitamos? – pregunte mostrando mi gran sonrisa sureña. Rose solo se limitó a aplaudir y a correr de aquí para allá, arreglando todo.

En cuestión de minutos ya tenía todo organizado. Aeropuerto, boletos, maletas… Todo.

El vuelo paso sumamente rápido. Llegamos en un dos por tres al aeropuerto internacional de Alemania, alquilamos un auto, ya que en este país no teníamos ninguna propiedad. Así que… nos salía alquilar.

Era una vista preciosa. Las luces de la ciudad hacia que la noche se viera maravillosa. Rose y Nessie veían con asombro las arquitecturas barrocas del "The Dresden Semper Opera"

Rose tenía muchas ganas de ver y contemplar el teatro que sobrevivió a la segunda guerra mundial. Era uno de sus sueños cuando era humana y hasta los momentos no lo había podido hacer realidad. Me gustaba poder compartir un poco más con ella, sin todos los demás cerca. Era muy deferente cuando estaba sola con alguien, a cuando estaba con toda la familia.

La ópera inicio con la orquesta de Johan Strauss. Era muy relajante, tan relajante que pocos minutos después Nessie estaba durmiendo apoyada en mi regazo. Rose estaba que no cabía en gozo.

Aunque hubo una nota extraña en el concierto, durante su realización hicieron una boda. Todo era extraño había cámaras, gente famosa y a Rose le pareció la mejor idea. _"Me da la impresión que así será su próxima boda" _me dije a mi mismo.

Al terminar el concierto nos dispusimos a regresar al aeropuerto, para lograr llegar a buena hora a Forks.

**Fin Flash Back**

El viaje había sido de lo mejor; pero el recibimiento no lo fue tanto. Edward y Bella estaban haciendo un escándalo en pleno aeropuerto por habernos llevado a su pequeña niña sin su consentimiento.

Emmet también comenzó a decir y a preguntar ¿Por qué Rose se había ido conmigo?, ¿Qué si habíamos hecho algo indecente?, ¿Qué porque me quería robar a su esposa, si yo ya tenía una?

Eso le colmo la paciencia a Rose y salió del aeropuerto sin dirigirle la palabra. De eso una semana, y Emmet se encontraba insufrible, nada de sexo lo hacía más inmaduro que de costumbre.

Ya habían terminado de arreglar toda la casa para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Afuera se escuchaba el motor del Jeep de Emmet, así que todos nos dirigimos a la entrada sin hacer el menor ruido para recibir a la cumpleañera. Ninguno de nosotros respiraba para evitar que detectaran nuestra presencia. De repente una oleada de lujuria me golpeo, haciéndome saber que era lo que se encontraban haciendo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, habían abierto la puerta y nos mostraba una imagen poco favorable.

Rose despeinada solo con su ropa interior puesta y Emmet en la misma situación que Rose.

–¡ROSE! – todos gritaron su nombre con reproche, mientras Edward le tapaba los ojos a Nessie.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños Hermanita Pervertida"_ pensé con sarcasmo y riéndome con ganas.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas sorry por publicar este shot antes que el capítulo de C.C.<strong>

**Mañana comenzare a escribirlo, no prometo para cuando lo tenga listo; pero cuando esté listo lo subo…**

**Esta historia es para desearle un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a mi Gemelii hermosa…**

**Te amo gemelii**

**Kisses **

**Ro**


End file.
